The conventional snowboard comprises an elongated board adapted to slide over snow, and a binding arrangement provided on the deck or the top surface thereof. The snowboarder attaches his or her snow boots to the top surface of the snowboard by using the binding arrangement, and slides down a snow slope on top of the snowboard while carving turns by shifting his weight and controlling the edges of the snowboard.
However, according to the conventional snowboard, because the snowboarder's boots are fixedly secured to the top surface of the snowboard, the snowboarder is unable to move on the snowboard, and can therefore shift his or her weight only with a significant effort. Also, many of the tricks employed in skateboarding, such as ollie, nollie, shove-it and various flips, are not possible with the conventional snowboard.